Regret: Book One of the Darkness to Light Series
by catbooklover2004
Summary: What if Hawkfrost regretted his actions that earned him his place in the Dark Forest? What if StarClan gave him another chance? A chance to redeem himself? (Takes place before The Great Battle)


A dark tabby tom paced through a very dark forest. He opened his eyes which were an icy blue and paused.

"Why did I do it?" he muttered to himself. "Why did I have to follow my father?" This tom's name was Hawkfrost. He was pacing in the Dark Forest, a place were cats who betrayed StarClan or their Clan walked after they died. Hawkfrost had died about six moons ago, and now he was thinking about what he had done.

MY"Why did I follow my father? Why did I have to try to kill Firestar?" A dark tabby tom with amber eyes padded up to Hawkfrost. This tabby was huge with very long claws.

"Hawkfrost? You up for some training before we attack the Clans?" he asked. Hawkfrost looked up.

"Tigerstar." He greeted. This was Hawkfrost's father. He had wanted revenge on the Cevery ever since he had died.

"Tigerstar?" asked Hawkfrost. "Tell me about your past. Tell me why you want revenge on the Clans." Tigerstar sat down.

"Well, I guess I can. But why?" he replied. Hawkfrost never felt very close to his father. But he wanted to spend one last moment with his father before leaving to ask StarClan for forgiveness.

"Well, we never really spend much time together. So this could be a kind of father-son moment for us." Hawkfrost said. It was kind of the truth. Tigerstar nodded in agreement. He cleared his throat and began his story.

"When I was a kit, my father was the leader of ThunderClan. His name was Pinestar. I looked up to him. But one day, he disappeared. When he came back, he acted like nothing had happened. I thought that maybe he was out hunting, but I noticed he didn't have prey with him. I remained confused about that for some time. Every day he would disappear from about sun-rise to sun-high. One day, after he left, an apprentice, Lionpaw, followed him. When they came back, Pinestar looked a little sad. He called the Clan together to tell us that he was leaving to become a kittypet. As he was leaving, he stopped by the nursery. My mother tried to stop him so he could watch his kits grow, but all he did was tell me that he loved me. Then he left. "

"Well, I'm happy I don't have him for a father!" Interrupted Hawkfrost. Tigerstar flinched. "Oops, sorry." "Well, anyways, after Pinestar left, I hated kittypets ever since. I soon became an apprentice. My mentor was Thistleclaw."

"The Thistleclaw?"

"Yup. But when we trained, he was always rough. We had to train with claws unsheathed. I usually came back with cuts and scratches. Bluefur, or as you know better, Bluestar, tried to get him to be more gentle with me, but he didn't listen. One day, Bluefur, Thistleclaw, and I went on a patrol. We saw a tiny kittypet and Thistleclaw ordered me to attack it. So I did until Bluefur told me to stop. Thistleclaw's training gave me my ferocity and ambition as a fighter. As a warrior, I held the name Tigerclaw. Bluestar became the leader and made Redtail her deputy. One time we had to attack RiverClan over SunningRocks. I wanted to be deputy really badly, so I killed Redtail and made it look like RiverClan had done it. But when I came back, there was a former kittypet now called Firepaw who had joined the Clan. And also, Bluestar made that pathetic Lionheart deputy instead of me! Yes, the Lionpaw who made my father tell everyone he became a kittypet and embarrassed me! After Lionheart died in a fight with ShadowClan, I finally became deputy and my apprentice, Ravenpaw died. But Firepaw became a warrior and it looked like he suspected me for killing Redtail. We also held Brokenstar hostage in our camp, and I was planning with him. His rouges attacked the camp, but they lost an I was exiled. Soon I became the leader of ShadowClan and got Scourge, the leader of a group of rouges called BloodClan. Unknown to me, he was that kittypet I had attacked all those seasons ago. When I told him and his cats to attack, he didn't. Instead, he killed me and I have been here ever since." finished Tigerstar.

"Um, Tigerstar? I will be leaving you and the Dark Forest. See, I want to get StarClan's forgiveness." said Hawkfrost.

"WHAT?!" screamed Tigerstar. "You are not going anywhere!"

Tigerstar leaped at Hawkfrost and narrowly missed his ear. Hawkfrost leaped at his father and pinned him down. But he didn't see Tigerstar's unsheathed claws. His father swiped his claws against Hawkfrost's neck. Hawkfrost gasped in surprise and everything went dark.

"Great. I've got two useless sons now." growled Tigerstar as he kicked Hawkfrost's fading body away.

A/N: How you likey? Please review!


End file.
